William Bell
William Bell is the former lab partner of Walter Bishop. He is founder and Chief Executive Officer of Massive Dynamic. A seven-time honoree in Business Leaders Journal's list of "America's Most Inspiring Corporate Leaders," Dr. Bell is also a Fellow of the National Scientific Progress Council and the only two-time recipient of the Macro Genius Award. Biography "Like Minds" While attending Harvard in 1974, and at the age of 20, young William met Walter Bishop. Bishop at the time was a new Professor at Harvard and Bell was a student interested in his work. Bell attended Walter's MIT presentation on the possibilities of non verbal communication by brain power between humans, this greatly intrigued him. While entering Walter's lab to express his interest in helping him, he met Walter in the middle of an experiment aimed at proving his thesis. The experiment dealt with the transference of information between two mice. The experiment went awry, resulting in Bell getting electrocuted and having a strange episode due to the high amount of LSD he absorbed during the shock. (Fringe Issue #1). This was the first of several times that Bell and Bishop would use LSD to view the alternate reality. After months of working on experiments well ahead of their time, Bell and Bishop were approached by a man named Richard Bradbury who was working for a private research facility located in Alaska. The company had been monitoring the work of the two men and recruited them to come work for them. They agreed and went to Alaska. William soon discovered that scientists at the facility were performing experiments involving the heads of missing scientists (Fringe Issue #2). The two later escape with Dr. Matheson using the teleportation device. It is from this experience that the two men become reluctant to ever work for the government again. (Fringe Issue #3) Later the two men are approached by the Air Force and hired to build a machine which transports William and Bishop to Germany during World War II. The two are picked up by the Gestapo and thrown in prison. Walter convinces the guards to let them go so that he can meet Hans Freohelich, who Walter reveals to be his father. (Fringe Issue #4) ZFT Massive Dynamic In 1992, the year after his dear lab partner and friend was institutionalized William Bell founded Massive Dynamic. It is through this company he utilized positive scientific discoveries to benefit mankind and to possibly use the money and power gained through the success of his company to further preserve the ZFT manuscript and experiments. William Bell has played a key role in every aspect of the business, from R&D to marketing. His personal vision continues to guide the firm's progress, and his ongoing research constantly yields new innovations and product lines. see Massive Dynamic. Season One During the entirety of the events of season 1, William Bell's location is unknown to everyone including Nina Sharp. It is revealed however, that he has been residing comfortably in the Alternate Universe for the past several months. His actions during the time period which Season 1 takes up is unknown. His base of operations, or at least the spot he chose for his meeting with Olivia Dunham, is an office at the top of the World Trade Center (which in that reality was not destroyed), which he somehow transports Olivia Dunham to at the seasons end. Season Two After returning to her reality, Olivia Dunham has trouble remembering what Bell told. After a few weeks, she remembers that he warned her of the storm, in which the two universe would collide if she didn't stop Thomas Jerome Newton from being resurrected. He appears several other times, but his most notable is in the finale, when he teams up with Olivia and Walter on the other side. He tells Walter how his crossing over in the 1980's began to destroy this world. He later reveals that Walter himself asked him to remove his memories. Bell can not cross over again, as his atoms would split apart and no trace of him would remain in either universe. Because of this, he sacrifices himself so the others can return home. Season Three At the end of Os, Walter rings William's bell he intrused to Nina Sharp, which summoned Bell back, but into Olivia's body. Bell, however, unable to withstand the longevity in staying in Olivia's body eventually returns Olivia's consciousness and "dies" but not before helping the fringe division with a case Gallery Image:Fringe_issue_1_page_6_-_William_Bell.jpg|A younger Bell as seen in the comic book tie-in. ru:Уильям Белл Category:Characters Category:Recurring Characters Category:Massive Dynamic